In conducting resource transfers, users may utilize computing systems to transfer resources from one user to another. However, conventional resource transfer systems typically utilize batch processing to execute the resource transfers and is thus ill-suited to provide real-time processing of resource transfers. Accordingly, there is a need for an efficient and secure way of executing and validating resource transfers in real-time or near real-time.